Shop
=Function= The shop is where you can use your accumulated credits, contraband, alloy, or crystals to purchase more resources, buildings, and protection. The shop can be accessed from the button in the bottom right corner. Notice Sometimes, the shop will have text next to it, saying "event". This means that some limited time offer is available via the shop. =Interface= There are six main sections of the shop: the Army section, the Defense section, the Protection section, the Treasure section, the resource section, and the Turret section. By selecting them, you will be able to view anything within the selected category. Army The army section of the shop displays the Barracks, the Unit Transport, the Armory, the Factory, the Starship Command, the Cantina, and the Hero Command. Resources The resources section of the shop displays the Credit Market, the Alloy Depot, the Contraband Trade Port, the Credit Vault, the Alloy Depot, and the Contraband Safehouse. Defenses The defenses section of the shop displays the Wall, the Scout Tower, the TIE Fighter Trap, the TIE Bomber Trap, the IDT Trap, the Droideka Sentinel Platform, and the Droideka Opressor Platform. Treasure The treasure section has many different options. In this section, you can buy any kind of resource, as well as extra crates. 10% In the treasure section, you can purchase an amount of a resource equivalent to 10% of your max storage for that resource by using crystals. This can only be bought when you have enough space for it in storage. The crystal cost for this option varies depending on how much of the specific resource you already have. 50% In the treasure section, you can purchase an amount of a resource equivalent to 50% of your max storage for that resource by using crystals. This can only be bought when you have enough space for it in storage. The crystal cost for this option varies depending on how much of the specific resource you already have. Fill Storage This option will purchase the required amount of a specific resource needed to fill the storage for that resource. This can be bought as long as your storage is not already full. The crystal cost for this option varies depending on how much of the specific resource you already have. Crystals You can buy crystals in the treasure section using real currency. Purchasing crystals in an In-App Purchase. Carbonite Data Fragment Crate Carbonite Data Fragment Crates can be bought from the shop. See Carbonite Data Fragment Crate. The cost is 75 crystals. Durasteel Data Fragment Crate Durasteel Data Fragment Crates can be bought from the shop. See Durasteel Data Fragment Crate. The cost is 350 crystals. Bronzium Data Fragment Crate Bronzium Data Fragment Crates can be bought from the shop. See Bronzium Data Fragment Crate. The cost is 750 crystals. Premium Weapons Research Crate Premium Weapons Research Crates can be bought from the shop for a limited time in the Rouge One Event. See Premium Weapons Research Crate. The cost is 500 crystals. Update The Premium Weapons Research Crate is no longer available in the shop as the Rouge One Event has ended. Turrets The turret section of the shop displays the Rapid Fire Turret, the Mortar Turret, the Rocket Turret, the Burst Turret, and the Sonic Canon Turret.